


Guilt and Forgiveness

by Queen_Of_Ylisse



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Little fluff at the end, Major spoilers for FEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Ylisse/pseuds/Queen_Of_Ylisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin feels heavy guilt for the death of Exalt Emmeryn so she hides away in the Ferox library to study and figure out where she went wrong with her plan when Chrom finds her.</p><p>Takes place after Emmeryn's death but before chapter 11  After Chrom and Robin S support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt and Forgiveness

Robin replayed the situation over and over in her head as she went over many dusty books on tactics in the Ferox library. She knew there had to be something she missed, the plan was going perfectly, untill it didn't.

When it all looked like the exalt would be saved, they were suddenly surrounded by risen archers and Captain Phila was on the ground with an arrow through her heart and Emmeryn plummeting towards the ground.

The memory made Robin slam her palms against the old wooden desk as tears threatened to spill down her pale cheeks. She knew that Emmeryn jumped on her own regard but Robin felt that she wouldn't have needed to if she had just come up with a better plan, a plan that could have gotten everyone out alive. But there are no guarantees in war. This lead her to think of her possibly failing to save her other friends in the future. Images swirled through her brain of her fellow shepherds lying dead at the hands of Robin's failures.

She thought of Chrom and Lissa. How would she face them with the guilt of their sister's death on her shoulders? Robin moved her white hair out of her eyes unable to clear her mind so she attempted to still it, to pause the images and focus on the book she was studying.

Just then she heard the library door creak open and a familiar voice call her.

"Robin? Gods, we have been looking for you since yesterday!" She heard Chrom call to her.

Robin simply pulled her hood down over her face even more. He walked over to her and saw her setup of dusty books.

"Robin how long have you been in here?"

She simply stayed silent, knowing he would be mad if she told him 'since yesterday' but couldn't bring herself to lie.

"It wasn't your fault." He said softly resting a hand on her shoulder and she suddenly found her voice.

"Yes Chrom, it was. It was my failed plan that got your sister killed! Not only did I fail you but I failed this whole country! If I could have just thought of a better plan... I-I mean you wanted me to be your tactician because of my quick thinking. I didn't ever consider risen as a variable and..." She had to stop because of the sobs that racketed her body as the images of her friends filled her head once more.

Chrom was taken back a bit by what she said, and the fact of how insanely guilty she felt about it.

"So what was is your plan now? Waste away reading these books? Robin look at me." He said placing a hand on her cheek.

She looked into his deep blue eyes as he spoke.

"We promised to be two halves of the same whole, that means we are in this together. Emmeryn knew what she was doing, the only one at fault here is Gangrel. So together we are going to cut that dastard down and end this dammed war!" He said and then reached for something I his pocket and produced a small box.

"I didn't have this with me at the time but I was hoping you would wear it now." He opened the box to reveal an elegant ring. "My parents had this made to celebrate my birth, and it felt wrong for us to be engaged but had never given you a ring."he said as his face turned slightly pink.

"Chrom I-I don't know what to say, I sort of expected you to be angry at me for the exalt's death after I swore to save her... But here you are offering me a ring." She said.

He took her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. She watched the ring sparkle in the dim light and he pulled her close and kissed her gently.

"I love you." He said as they pulled apart.

"And I you." She said as he lead her out of the library and towards the mess hall. She was hungry after all, she hadn't eaten since yesterday.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!!!!!


End file.
